


Because Of You

by XxMinxOfASnakexX30 (XxTheSnakesMinxxX30)



Series: The Shared Hearts Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Breasts, Childbirth, Childhood Friends, Children, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Oral Sex, Parent-Child Relationship, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Romantic Fluff, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Teen Pregnancy, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxTheSnakesMinxxX30/pseuds/XxMinxOfASnakexX30
Summary: *Authors Note*: This is one of my previously posted fics that I had orphaned a while back under my original penname. It is my work. I am just reposting it under this new penname. It was a mistake to orphan it. And now it will continue, and I will be reposting all of my orphaned fics, under this new penname. So please enjoy. Also, do note that I changed the rating from M to Explicit, because I feel it fits it better for the type of content it is. This work belongs to my orphaned series: The Shared Hearts Trilogy.Summary: Three years into the The Maze Trial, the greenie alarm goes off and the boys discover that not only is the greenie a girl, but she's pregnant and Gally is the father. A note from the creators states that she belongs to Gally, Newt, and Thomas who has yet to arrive making the Gladers suspicious and on guard. Will love be able to blossom with new trials looming on the horizon?
Relationships: Gally/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Shared Hearts Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095908





	1. Because Of You chapter 1

Because of You Chapter 1

It was a warm sunny day in the Glade, as Gally sat back on a stump of a tree while he took a small break from collecting firewood. The sky was blue and there were no clouds to be seen as he wiped the sweat from his dirt covered brow.

It had been three years that they had been in the Glade and he had gotten used to the constant ebb and flow of the day to day activities. Looking around him, he watched with a hardened gaze the other Gladers working diligently in the hot sun.

In a way, seeing the others gave him a sense of peace that was a far cry from the lack of order that they had dealt with when they had first arrived. The trees branches swayed lightly in the breeze as he closed his eyes for a moment just relishing in the quiet of the forest.

He was rudely snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of the greenie alarm blaring and he sighed heavily knowing that it was his turn to take care of the greenie until they got settled.

Tossing his axe to the side, he rose to his full height as he made his way slowly through the Glade over to where the box stood in the very middle.

Newt and Alby stood on either side of him as they waited patiently for the box to raise and reveal the poor sap who had been destined for a life in the Glade.

“Who do you think it’ll be this time?” He heard Newt ask Alby.

Gally scoffed and rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest tapping his foot nervously against the ground. He always hated this part of the month where he had to endure the screaming and crying of a much younger boy who needed a crash course in how the Glade was ran.

It took all of thirty minutes before the box screeched to a halt as Gally took his place at the side of the gates and with the help of his fellow Keepers, he lifted the gates up to reveal darkness below.

There were the usual supplies but then something strange caught his eye in the corner of the metal room.

Newt seemed to spot it too as he nudged Alby before jumping down onto the metal grate below, his steel toed boots thumping hard against the rusted metal.

Gally crouched down along with several of the other Keepers trying to get a better look and was shocked when Newt called up to all of them.

“It’s…a girl.” He shouted in disbelief as the others started hollering around them making Gally shake his head trying to rid of the building headache behind his eyes.

Pinching the bridge of his nose he quickly stood up and turned around glaring at the younger Gladers. “Shut your holes, all of you! You’re giving me a shucking headache. Newt are you sure it’s a girl?”

Newt stepped into a small spot of sun and nodded with his eyes wide. “That’s not the half of it though. Something’s wrong with her.”

Alby quirked an eyebrow at Newt and then turned to Gally who only threw his hands up in the air with exasperation before they both jumped down into the box to assist the confused second in command.

Both of them walked slowly over to where Newt was crouching on a small body that lay sprawled in the corner of the box and were shocked that when they bent down they saw that it was indeed a girl with long blonde hair and fair skin almost as white as snow.

Gally’s eyes widened when he noticed that there was small bulge protruding from her abdomen and reached out carefully laying his hand on it feeling that it was hard as a rock underneath her skin.

He looked over at Newt and Alby who were busy staring at something in their hands that looked like a small note.

“What is it? What’s going on?” He questioned as Alby and Newt both turned to him wide eyed and blushing.

Alby nodded to Newt who handed over the note to Gally who unfolded it and read it over several times.

Dear Gladers,

The trials have been altered as well as the end result that we are working for. The experiments for finding a cure have been discontinued instead to be replaced with the goal of experiments of co habitation, the endurance of the human body and repopulation.

The girl that is before you is the second to the last new arrival that you will have in the Glade. Her name is Lacee and she is four months pregnant. Galileo the Builder is the father of her unborn child.

She now belongs to Galileo, Issac Newton, and Thomas Edison. Please make sure that no harm comes to her or her unborn child as she is now your responsibility.

She is the key to your impending survival during and after the trials. The Maze Trial will be coming to end shortly and The Elements of Survival Trial will begin.

Prepare yourselves for the things to come. Only the strongest will survive.

And remember, Wicked is Good.

Gally stared at the girl who lay before him as Newt took her small hand in his as he cradled it to his chest.

Gally took her into his arms and placed a small kiss on her forehead as he placed his hand on her swollen belly as he took in the situation that had been presented to him.

She was his. But she was also Newt’s and some shank named Thomas.

A growl ripped from his throat as he raised himself up off the ground snatching her hand away from Newt before he turned to the Gladers who were watching with fascination above him.

“Clint! Jeff! Someone get those shanks over here now!”

Alby placed a comforting hand on Newt’s shoulder as the blonde watched Gally carefully hand the girl over to Clint who swooped down and cradled her small body to his chest before turning and hurrying off to the Med jack Building.

Gally stood stock still for a moment with his shoulders heaving as his breath became ragged.

Newt took a small step forward but stopped in his tracks as Gally whipped around and faced him. “Well you slinthead you coming or not?”

Newt swallowed hard and nodded as they both headed out of the box followed by Alby who watched the pair follow after the Med jacks to watch over the girl who was now considered theirs.  
“Shuckin slintheads…” He muttered before addressing the crowd that gathered. “Keepers, I’m calling a Gathering before dinner tonight. Someone let Minho and the runners know when they get back and I’ll go see what trouble Gally and Newt are causing Clint and Jeff. Now get back to work.”

No one moved as silence descended upon the crowd. “NOW!” He shouted making everyone scurry away back to their duties as he raked a hand through his nonexistent hair.

Things were going to be changing. And Alby knew it would affect all of them. Whether the changes were going to be good or bad, only time would tell.


	2. Because Of You chapter 2

Because of You Chapter 2

Gally and Newt watched anxiously as the Med jacks checked Lacee over before deeming her in good health.

Clint removed his stethoscope from his ears and slung it around his neck as he walked over to where Gally and Newt were standing in the doorway. “She seems fine. I think they may have given her something to knock her out on her journey here. That was most likely a good thing though.

Too much stress for Lacee equals a dangerous situation for both mom and baby. I’d say she’ll probably be awake by sometime tomorrow.

We’re going to try getting her to drink some water to get some fluids in her for her and the baby to keep hydrated. You’re welcome to stay with her as long as you don’t disturb the other patients who come in.”

Gally exchanged a look with Newt as their eyes both fell on the small girl laying in the bed before them. “You’re sure she’s okay?” Newt questioned as a concerned look came over his features.

Clint only smiled and nodded before turning to Gally with a stern look. “When she wakes up, it’ll be your responsibility to look after her with the help of Newt. You’re the baby’s father and whether or not you remember how it happened or when, you need to step up and make things right for both of them.”

Gally’s eyes softened for a moment before his features returned to their regular hardened look.

“Of course I’m going to look after her. She’s the mother of my shucking child, you slinthead. She’s now the most important person in this Glade and she’ll be treated as such. No exceptions. Someone messes with her, they’ll be banished if I don’t get a hold of them first. I’m sure Newt agrees with me.”

Newt nodded and turned to Clint his voice filled with authority. “You have our word that she and her baby will be taken care of and under no circumstances will any harm come to her or the baby. Now I suppose once she wakes, she’ll have to come back for more checkups seeing as she’s only four months along?”

Clint nodded as he exchanged a look with Jeff who was sitting on the edge of her bed carefully watching her as she breathed slow and evenly.

“Yeah, until the babies born I think she’ll definitely need to come in at least once a week. Twice when it gets closer to her due date. We’ll figure out how we’re going to do the delivery when it gets closer. Until then, we’ll just wait and see what happens.”

Newt let out the breath his was holding and muttered a small thank you to Clint and Jeff who then left the two older boys alone with their newest patient.

Both of them were silent for a few moments as they tried to process everything that they had just been told. Newt stole a glance at Gally whose face was set in an unreadable expression making it hard for him to know how well he was taking everything.

Newt knew that for him his mind was racing with the what ifs, how’s and why’s of the situation as he felt like he was trying to unscramble a large puzzle that was giving him a great challenge.

Both boys were broken out of their dazes, when Alby stomped into the room looking from one boy to the other before glancing wearily at the girl who lay sleeping in a Med jack bed.

Alby scratched his head trying to find the words to say to the two boys about what happened but nothing came as his mouth opened and closed before he sighed heavily and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Now I don’t know what the shuck is going on, but apparently this girl is now your responsibility. I know you both must have a bunch of shuckin questions but let’s just try and answer the immediate ones first, good that?”

Newt looked confused as he turned to Gally with a questioning look. “How the shuck could you have gotten her pregnant when you were in the Glade this whole time? I don’t remember a girl ever being snuck in here. If she was, I think we all would’ve heard about it.”

Gally remained silent before his eyes screwed shut in a painful expression as the realization hit him all at once.

Alby took one look at his expression and then nodded in grave understanding before turning to Newt. “It was four months ago that he disappeared into the maze, and we found him the next day stung at the north door.”

Newt’s eyes widened before he turned to Gally who still had yet to acknowledge either of their existences.

“Do you remember anything about that night or is it just a bit foggy like everything else in this buggin place?”

Gally’s eyes flew open as they narrowed at the blonde who only glared right back refusing to back down.

Realizing that they were expecting an answer, Gally shook his head and let out a heavy sigh. “No, I don’t even remember going into the maze, much less what happened while I was in there. Which is shucking klunk seeing as how that was apparently the only time I’ve ever had sex and I can’t even shuckin remember it.”

He muttered as he glanced over at Alby and Newt whose expressions changed into ones of understanding. Newt patted the Builder on the back gently giving him a small smile.

“Well, I guess it’s all bloody water under the bridge now. She’s pregnant with your baby and she apparently belongs to both of us, whatever that means. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up and maybe hope that she remembers something.

Even if she doesn’t she’ll definitely be well taken care of. I’m already starting to take a liking to her, I think.”

Gally nodded in agreement as their eyes once again fell on the blonde that was asleep only a few feet away from them. “I know what you mean, shank.” He said before they all turned and walked out of the building and into the fading light of the coming dusk heading off to attend the Gathering where they would inform the others of what they had learned.

Gally couldn’t help but feel a bit scared about the revelation that not only did he get forced to go into the maze, but he got a girl pregnant while there making him feel wracked with guilt.

He had looked at her long and hard, and couldn’t remember if he knew her or not. He wondered if she had meant something to him before arriving in the Glade and if she did, would he ever feel those feelings again while fighting for his life in the Glade?

But as her face and the small bump that she was carrying appeared in his mind, a small smile ghosted over his lips as he felt the beginning of a lifetime begin with the mysterious girl who had appeared when hope was thought to be lost.


	3. Because Of You Chapter 3

Because of You Chapter 3

Gally and Newt stood beside Alby as the Keepers surrounded them in a circle of wooden chairs in the Homestead.

Alby had just told them everything they needed to know about the new girl and the situation that had befallen on Gally and Newt.

You could hear a pin drop as the Keepers digested the new information before chattering and whispers broke out amongst the group.

Alby clapped his hands trying to regain control of the room but realized there was no way he could drop that big of a bombshell on them without there being some form of judgment and discussion.

Newt and Gally who had been silent for the entire Gathering exchanged an exasperated look before Newt rolled his eyes and whistled loudly making the room fall silent once more.

“That’s enough. Are you all bloody finished? Yeah? Good. Because obviously this is a situation that none of us have ever faced before but now that it’s happened we’re all just going to have to shut it and buggin deal with it.

Now I’m going to open the floor for comments and questions but you will only speak one at a time or else I swear we’re going to bloody dissolve this council and start over.”

Newt towered over the other Keepers and held his ground as he met the eyes of every single boy in the room. “Now that we’ve got that settled, Frypan you’re up.”

Frypan paused for a moment in deep thought before he raised his head and looked at Gally with a questioning look. “I take it this has something to do with when you were stuck in the maze overnight a couple of months ago?”

Everyone waited for Gally to respond but he only gave a slight nod as he studied the cook.

Winston rolled his eyes and cut off Frypan who was about to respond as he eyed Gally suspiciously. “You’re going to have to say more than that, Gally.

You shuckin disappeared into the maze and you apparently get a girl pregnant and you claim to not remember any of it? Seem like some pretty suspicious klunk if you ask me.”

Newt and Alby scowled at him before they turned to Gally who looked like he was holding onto the last bits of his sanity as his breathing became uneven.

No one expected an answer from the builder but were shocked when he fixed his gaze on Winston and took a threatening step forward.

“You of all people should believe me, Win. You’re supposed to be my shucking best friend. But apparently there’s a question as to where your loyalties lie. I said I don’t remember what happened and I meant it. End of discussion.

No one questions Lacee when she wakes up either. If you do I’ll throw you to the Grievers myself. No exceptions. That girl is the mother of my child and if you so much as make a move towards her, it’ll be the last thing you do.”

Winston gulped as he looked over to Alby and Newt nervously. “You can’t say that. It’s against the rules. You can never threaten another Glader.”

Alby glanced at Newt who was glaring at the slicer with pure hatred. Stepping up next to Gally he nodded to the builder who gave him a small upturn of the corner of his mouth in response as they both turned back to Winston who now looked terrified of the two Keepers.

“What Gally said is true. He may have become a different version of himself when he went through the changing but one thing I know about Gally is he never lies. He might be a buggin shank who gets on all our nerves but he’s still an original Glader and a Keeper at that. He deserves respect which we will all give him in this case.

None of us know exactly what happened to him that night in the maze, but one thing is for certain. The note clearly was proof that someone is playing with us like toys and we are at their bloody mercy for the time being.

As for Lacee, she’s an innocent in this just as much as Gally is. We’re hoping that she can shed some light on the situation when she wakes, but honestly I wouldn’t get our hopes up. She’s been through a lot obviously and Gally’s threat stands. If anyone so much as looks at her the wrong way, I will have no problem banishing you.

You’d do well to remember, that not only is Lacee Gally’s, but she is mine as well. And I take care of my own. I think we’ve gone over all that you need to know.

You can direct any more questions that you have to Alby. Gally and I are done talking. This Gathering is over.”

The Keepers filed out of the room whispering and chatting about what just happened but none of them dared to take a second glance at Gally, Newt and Alby who were still standing in the middle of the room with an authoritative aura radiating off of them.

Soon the only Keepers left in the room were Gally, Newt, Alby, Minho and Frypan who gathered together in a circle in the dimly lit room. In an uncharacteristically rare display of emotion, Gally let out the breath that he was holding and sank down into one of the empty chairs putting his head in his hands.

Newt and Alby patted his shoulders gently trying to give the tired builder some form of comfort.

Minho quirked an eyebrow in their direction while Frypan stood with his arms crossed over his chest with a small smile playing at his lips.

“You alright there, Captain?” Minho asked gently making Gally shake his head lightly as they all looked at him in concern.

Gally may not have been Minho’s favorite person ever but even he could see that all that happened today had taken a major toll on the builder’s sanity.

Frypan looked thoughtful as he smiled gently at the boys gathered together.

“If it makes any difference, Gally I wasn’t going to say anything against you. I think all of us in this room are in your corner for this. Personally, I think that even though all of this happened pretty quickly, I think the girl will most likely the greatest thing that ever happened to you and Newt. It’s not every day that one of us gets blessed not only with the first girl in the Glade, but with her carrying your child that you created together. I think all will be okay in time. We’ll get her settled and then you can start your new lives together.”

At some point when Frypan was talking, Gally had raised his head and looked up at the cook with hope sparkling in his green eyes.

Once Frypan had finished Gally was on his feet holding out his hand to the cook who just grinned happily and took his hand shaking it with a new found friendship. “Thanks, Fry. Actually thank you to all of you that are here right now.

It means a lot to me. And I know it means a lot to Newt too. Lacee may be carrying my child but she’s also just as much Newt’s as she is mine. We’ll figure something out where we can both spend time with her and then deal with that shank Thomas when he arrives, assuming that he will arrive sooner or later.

I think I’m going to go say goodnight to Lacee and see how she’s doing before heading off to bed. Newt, you want to come with me?”

Newt smiled softly at the builder and shook his head. “I think it’s time you spend some one on one with her. She needs you right now. There will be plenty of time for her to get to know me. But right now she needs to be with you more. Take good care of her, alright Captain?”

Gally smiled back and nodded before patting Newt’s shoulder lightly. “Good that. Goodnight you shanks. See you at wake up in the morning.”

Everyone murmured varied forms of goodnights as Gally stalked out of the Homestead and into the darkness of the night. Looking up at the cobalt sky, he smiled as the stars glimmered down onto him, making him feel carefree even if just for a moment.

The Med jack building was dark when he got there except for a few candles that flickered on the bedside tables. Clint and Jeff had gone to bed and the only patient in the room was Lacee who was sleeping peacefully as the moonlight bounced off of her skin making it look like creamy porcelain.

Gally quietly made his way over to the bed and sat down on the edge as he reached out and trailed his fingers over her jawline and down her body until he reached the little bump where their baby lay sound asleep.

Not being able to stay away any longer, Gally kicked off his boots and lifted the blanket as he slipped beneath the covers before wrapping his arms around her small body, reaching underneath her white t shirt and placing his hand on her bare stomach rubbing gently in circles hoping that his gentle touch would reach the baby that was curled beneath his fingers.

Burying his head in the crook of her neck he held her close, almost as if he was afraid she would disappear.

With his voice thick with emotion, he whispered softly to her hoping that by some miracle she was able to hear him in the depths of her sleep.

“Love, I don’t know if you can hear me but this is Gally and I can’t even begin to describe how relieved I am that you’re here with me. And how I think I’m beginning to get really excited for when our baby arrives and how I’ll get to watch you grow and flourish every step of the way.

I promise I’ll take care of you and our baby no matter what happens and I will protect you both with my life if it even came down to it. It’s only been a couple of hours since you’ve arrived and I can honestly say that you both mean the world to me now.

Not to mention you mean a hell of a lot to Newt too who I know you haven’t met yet, but you’re his as well. He’s the kindness and most gentle person I have ever met in my entire life and we’re going to work together to make sure that you and our baby will have the happiest most fulfilling life ever.

I just hope and pray that you’ll wake up soon so I can see what color your beautiful eyes are and so Newt and I can hear your voice which I know will already be the sweetest sound that we’ve ever heard. But for now, just rest and stay strong, not just for Newt and I but for our baby too.”

In that moment Gally decided that he wasn’t going back to his own hammock that night.

No, he was going to stay right here and hold his girl and his child safely in his arms keeping them warm and loved for their very first night in the Glade.


End file.
